


christmas morning

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, No Plot/Plotless, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pancakes, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: Just christmas fluff
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	christmas morning

Sunlight beams through the windows and dances over her face. Rey wakes with a groan and turns away, sleepiness hitting her once again while she reaches out to the other side of their small bed.

Her sleepy mind tells her to pull her husband close and cuddle him, savouring today’s quiet morning in his arms and listening to his steady heartbeat. Yet her hands can’t find him. 

It takes a moment before her mind can form a coherent thought and she realizes that the missing warmth next to her means that Ben had already left their bed. 

Rey groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes and pushing her messy hair out of her face. Her blanket falls down and leaves her exposed to the cold air in the guest room where they have been staying.   
She shivers and rubs her nacked arms. A quick glance around the room tells her that Ben is nowhere to be seen and that it is way too early to be awake on Christmas morning.

Rey gets up, grabbing a loose but warm jacket and wrapping it protectively around her.   
She takes her phone and checks for messages from her friends while she makes her way downstairs to find her husband. 

Carefully not to disturb the soft snoring she hears from the bedroom right across the floor where her parents-in-law are still sleeping. 

She stiffles a yawn and runs her hand through her messy hair. She has never been so tired in her life like she was for the last couple of months, but it’s worth it. They are worth it. 

The house is calmingly quiet, no sound from the outside world travels into their home. It’s a peaceful morning, one she had been looking forward to for months. 

A quick glance outside the window tells her that it had snowed last night, heavily.   
The outside world has turned into a winter wunderland while golden sunlight is beaming through the trees and greeting the coming day.   
Rey smiles softly at the beauty of nature; a promise that today will be give her many happy memories.

Rey finds him in his parent’s living room, not to her surprise. Ben is lying on a couch that is way too small for his tall frame, his feet dangling almost at the floor.   
His eyes are close and his dark hair falls into his face. He looks years younger when he is asleep yet the exhaustion of the last months has caught up with both of them. 

Their tiny daughter is tucked into his chest, fast asleep. Her small hand is wrapped around his fingers, holding her father even in her sleep.   
They tell her all the time how much her daughter looks like her. The same nose and face yet Rey only sees Ben in her. She has his dark, wavy hair and his soft eyes. 

Rey’s heart aches with happiness when she finds her small family fast asleep and safely tucked away. 

Her own family… some part in her still can't believe it. She remembers vividly the nights and days she had spent waiting for her parents to come back yet they never did.   
She remembers the nights she had been lying awake letting her loneliness consume her all too well even when she was already old enough to take care of herself.   
It seems like a life time ago now... since she had found Ben she had never felt alone again. 

Careful not to disturb the peaceful scene Rey takes out her phone and snaps a picture.   
Ben hates when she takes pictures of him, but she wants this moment to be captured for their daughter once she is old enough. A reminder of how much her dad loves her. 

Rey kneels next to her sleeping husband and pushes gently his hair out of his face. He stirs and his eye snap open. He is confused for a split second before his eyes grow soft. 

"Morning, sweetheart“ his voice is deeper than usual and he gives her a sleepy smile. Rey smiles and leans forward to press a short kiss to his soft lips. She can feel him grin against her lips. 

"What are you two doing down here?“ She asks curiously while Ben slowly sits up, careful not to disturb their daughter’s peaceful sleep. 

"Hope woke up in the middle of the night and I fed her, but she didn’t wanna fall asleep again. I didn’t want to wake you so I took her downstairs. You deserved some good sleep after yesterday.“ 

Rey’s heart is full of love at the loving words of her husband. The past year had been a whirlwind of emotions… They had only found their way to each other when she had found that she was pregnant after years of (actually not) unrequited love and a drunken mistake.   
As soon as they had finally confessed their feelings for each other Ben had been the most caring boyfriend, husband and finally father ever.   
She loved seeing him grow into his role of being a father and her boyfriend for the past months... 

"Thank you. Yesterday was stressful." 

He snorts. "Understatement of the century." 

Being a parent to a new-born baby was stressful enough, but Ben's uncle visiting his sister for the first time in years after his fallout with Ben and the tense evening that followed was a different kind of exhaustion.   
Rey loved his family, the way they had welcomed her with open arms, but sometimes they could be really difficult. 

"I missed waking up next to you, you know" Rey tells him. 

"I know" he simply replies and she wants to kill him for his smug grin. 

"And you too, sweetie, even though you're not letting us sleep anymore" she says to the small baby in Ben's arms while she gets up and gently takes her daughter from Ben. 

She stirs and fusses for a moment before she snuggles into her mother’s arms again. Ben’s arms find her and he pulls her close into his chest. 

"It’s her first christmas“ Rey marvels at her child in her arms. She still can’t comprehend how tiny she is, given the fact that she had a human like Ben as a father. 

"I know, sweetheart.“ He presses a soft kiss into her hair. 

"Happy first anniversary by the way.“ 

Rey laughs at that thought. Their first anniversary of being a couple seemed so mundane when she was holding the tiny human being that they had created in her arms. 

Just one year she was desperately in love with Ben, but to afraid to tell him about her feelings and her pregnancy. Her fear of rejectment had still been rooted deep in her. That he would leave like her parents did. 

So much has changed however and she has never been so glad to have him in her life. 

Rey knew from the moment Poe had introduced him to their friend group that he was the only one for her.   
It had taken them years of misunderstandings and heavy hearts until they had found each other really.  
They had lost years they could have had together yet it doesn’t matter anymore.   
It all had lead to this moment in time and she couldn't be happier. 

"Do you think we would have found to each other without her?“ She feels him hesitate for a second. 

"Probably not. I just know that I wouldn’t change a single thing.“ He is honest at least. 

"Me too. I have everything I need right here in my arms.“ 

Rey leans her head against his warm chest and closes her eyes. His hand is stroking circles over her back and Rey listens to his steady breathing. 

Upstairs she hears noise, Leia is probably awake and will start her day and make breakfast soon.   
As she had found out last year her boss and now mother-in-law makes the best pancakes in the world, especially for breakfast on christmas morning.

A tradition in the Organa-Solo household since Ben was a small child and now it's part of her christmas morning as well with her own family.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just fluff   
> This was supposed to be a longer fic, yet I never really finished it so I'm just posting the ending


End file.
